Servant D
: : | jpeffect = 【ガード】（このカードを手札から捨てることで、ルリグのアタックによるダメージを一度防ぐ） ：'【マルチエナ】'（エナコストを支払う際、このカードは好きな色１つとして支払える） ：'【エナチャージ１】' | chneffect = 【防御】（从手牌舍弃此牌，将分身的1次攻击无效化） : 【万花色】（支付费用时，这张牌视为持有所有颜色） : 【能量填充1】 | power = 5000 | guard = Yes | set1 = WX-01 Served Selector | setnum1 = WX01-101 | rarity1 = C | date1 = 4/26/2014 | flavor1 = She envelops a LRIG like light. 彼女は光のようにルリグを包み込む。 | artist1 = hitoto* | set2 = WXD-01 White Hope | setnum2 = WD01-016 | rarity2 = ST | date2 = 4/26/2014 | flavor2 = She envelops a LRIG like light. 彼女は光のようにルリグを包み込む。 | artist2 = hitoto* | set3 = WXD-02 Red Ambition | setnum3 = WD02-016 | rarity3 = ST | date3 = 4/26/2014 | flavor3 = She envelops a LRIG like light. 彼女は光のようにルリグを包み込む。 | artist3 = hitoto* | set4 = WXD-03 Blue Appli | setnum4 = WD03-016 | rarity4 = ST | date4 = 4/26/2014 | flavor4 = She envelops a LRIG like light. 彼女は光のようにルリグを包み込む。 | artist4 = hitoto* | set5 = WXD-05 Black Desire | setnum5 = WD05-015 | rarity5 = ST | date5 = 6/12/2014 | flavor5 = She envelops a LRIG like light. 彼女は光のようにルリグを包み込む。 | artist5 = hitoto* | set6 = SP-01 spec selector: Rūko Kominato | setnum6 = SP01-018 | rarity6 = SP | date6 = 8/27/2014 | flavor6 = Time of protection. 護りの時。 | artist6 = hitoto* | set7 = SP-02 spec selector: Hitoe Uemura | setnum7 = SP02-018 | rarity7 = SP | date7 = 10/22/2014 | flavor7 = Dizzy くらくらり | artist7 = hitoto* | set8 = selector spread WIXOSS Card Gum ~Collector's Assort~ | setnum8 = SP05-015 | rarity8 = SP | date8 = 11/17/2014 | flavor8 = She envelops a LRIG like light. 彼女は光のようにルリグを包み込む。 | artist8 = hitoto* | set9 = SP-03 spec selector: Iona Urazoe | setnum9 = SP03-017 | rarity9 = SP | date9 = 12/19/2014 | flavor9 = Nothingness also goes well with darkness. 無はどんな闇にも迎合しない。 | artist9 = hitoto* | set10 = Promotional | setnum10 = PR-118 | rarity10 = PR | date10 = 2/11/2015 | flavor10 = Leave this here to me! ~Servant D~ ここは私に任せなさい！ ～サーバント　D～ | artist10 = hitoto* | set11 = WXD-08 Black Will | setnum11 = WD08-017 | rarity11 = ST | date11 = 3/28/2015 | flavor11 = Even if it is only civilization, you will protect it. ~Umr~ 文明すら護るか。　～ウムル～ | artist11 = pepo | set12 = SP-07 spec selector: Fumio Futase | setnum12 = SP07-018 | rarity12 = SP | date12 = 4/22/2015 | flavor12 = Protection technique. 技法の護り。 | artist12 = hitoto* | set13 = WXD-09 White Pray | setnum13 = WD09-016 | rarity13 = ST | date13 = 4/25/2015 | flavor13 = Please watch over the many stars. 数多の星に見守られて。 | artist13 = hitoto* | set14 = WXD-10 Red Hope | setnum14 = WD10-016 | rarity14 = ST | date14 = 4/25/2015 | flavor14 = Please bullets, don't jam. 弾がジャムらないように。 | artist14 = hitoto* | set15 = WX-07 Next Selector | setnum15 = WX07-081 | rarity15 = C | date15 = 5/23/2015 | flavor15 = The stronger the girl's wish, the more WIXOSS factors it needs to be granted. 少女の願いが強いほど、叶えるのに必要なWIXOSS因子は多い。 | artist15 = ときち | set16 = WXD-11 Black Need | setnum16 = WD11-016 | rarity16 = ST | date16 = 6/20/2015 | flavor16 = Please bugs, don't be bad. 悪い虫がつかないように。 | artist16 = hitoto* | set17 = WXD-13 White Hope -movie ver.- | setnum17 = WD13-022 | rarity17 = ST | date17 = 2/13/2016 | flavor17 = あなたには、選びたい人がいますか？ | artist17 = かざあな | set18 = WXD-15 Red Promise | setnum18 = WD15-021 | rarity18 = ST | date18 = 4/7/2016 | flavor18 = Beware overuse of energy. カロリーの使い過ぎにご用心。 | artist18 = イチノセ奏 | set19 = WXD-17 Red Honest | setnum19 = WD17-016 | rarity19 = ST | date19 = 10/13/2016 | flavor19 = 新しい力は、光り輝く欠片だった。 | artist19 = 猫囃子 | set20 = WXD-18 Green Berserk | setnum20 = WD18-016 | rarity20 = ST | date20 = 10/13/2016 | flavor20 = だけど、欠片はすべててようやく一つ。 | artist20 = 甲冑 | set21 = Lostorage League | setnum21 = SP22-003 | rarity21 = SP | date21 = 11/21/2016 | flavor21 = あなたに尽す事。 | artist21 = パトリシア | set22 = SP-23 spec selector: Suzuko Homura | setnum22 = SP23-018 | rarity22 = SP | date22 = 12/21/2016 | flavor22 = 輝く欠片は金色に、紡がれた思いを残して。 | artist22 = 猫囃子 | set23 = SP-24 spec selector: Chinatsu Morikawa | setnum23 = SP24-018 | rarity23 = SP | date23 = 1/25/2017 | flavor23 = きっと、その思いはまだ紡がれる。 | artist23 = 甲冑 | set24 = Promotional | setnum24 = PR-382 | rarity24 = PR | date24 = 2/25/2017 | flavor24 = それ、いっちにっ！ | artist24 = 彪河なり | set25 = WX-18 Conflated Selector | setnum25 = WX18-AS07 | rarity25 = (Re) | date25 = 4/26/2017 | flavor25 = (WIXOSS 3rd Anniversary Logo) | artist25 = ときち | set26 = SP-32 Selector Selection | setnum26 = SP32-031 | rarity26 = SP | date26 = 12/14/2017 | flavor26 = それいい意味だね！ | artist26 = パトリシア | set27 = Promotional | setnum27 = PR-454 | rarity27 = PR | date27 = 12/15/2017 | flavor27 = The Servant feels that her work is "worth doing"! サーバントは自分の仕事に「やりがい」を感じているぞ！ | artist27 = 大川ぶくぶ | set28 = WXK-D02 Blue Catharsis | setnum28 = WDK02-018 | rarity28 = ST | date28 = 4/26/2018 | flavor28 = たまにはこっちを向いてね！ | artist28 = Hitoto* | set29 = WXK-P01 Klaxon | setnum29 = WXK01-113 | rarity29 = C | date29 = 4/26/2018 | flavor29 = 護りの極意その２！ 相手の目を見て話すこと！ | artist29 = パトリシア | set30 = WXK-D04 Black Direct | setnum30 = WDK04-018 | rarity30 = ST | date30 = 4/26/2018 | flavor30 = こりゃあ護り甲斐があるわ。 | artist30 = ときち | set31 = WXK-D05 Dual Paleness | setnum31 = WDK05-R18 | rarity31 = ST | date31 = 6/21/2018 | flavor31 = 流れはきっとやってくる。 | artist31 = pepo | set32 = WXK-D06 Dual Blood | setnum32 = WDK06-C18 | rarity32 = ST | date32 = 6/21/2018 | flavor32 = ここで止まってもらう！ | artist32 = かざあな | set33 = WXK-D07 Dual Plant | setnum33 = WDK07-E18 | rarity33 = ST | date33 = 10/25/2018 | flavor33 = スウィートだね！ | artist33 = 甲冑 | set34 = WXK-D08 Dual Blast | setnum34 = WDK08-L18 | rarity34 = ST | date34 = 10/25/2018 | flavor34 = クリティカルに気を付けて！ | artist34 = イチノセ奏 | set35 = WXK-D10 Black Urith | setnum35 = WDK10-018 | rarity35 = ST | date35 = 4/20/2019 | flavor35 = 止めっぞ！おー！ | artist35 = 猫囃子 | set36 = WXK-P06 Alternative | setnum36 = WXK06-09 | rarity36 = C | date36 = 4/20/2019 | flavor36 = キーは体を表す | artist36 = Hitoto* | set37 = WXK-DF01 Start WIXOSS with Piruluk and Win by Discard! | setnum37 = WDK-F01-18 | rarity37 = ST | date37 = 5/25/2019 | flavor37 = たまにはこっちを向いてね！ | artist37 = Hitoto* | set38 = WXK-DF02 Start WIXOSS with Guzuko and Win by Deck Manipulation! | setnum38 = WDK-F02-18 | rarity38 = ST | date38 = 5/25/2019 | flavor38 = こりゃあ護り甲斐があるわ。 | artist38 = ときち | set39 = WXK-DF05 Start WIXOSS with Carnival and Win by Using the Graveyard! | setnum39 = WDK-F05-18 | rarity39 = ST | date39 = 5/25/2019 | flavor39 = ここで止まってもらう！ | artist39 = かざあな | set40 = WXK-P07 Explode | setnum40 = WXK07-094 | rarity40 = C | date40 = 6/29/2019 | flavor40 = (´ー｀)ｷｶﾈｰﾖ | artist40 = パトリシア | set41 = WXK-D15 Black Nanashi | setnum41 = WDK15-018 | rarity41 = ST | date41 = 8/31/2019 | flavor41 = 生演奏のことじゃない？ | artist41 = イチノセ奏 | set42 = WXK-P08 Unrealistic | setnum42 = WXK08-091 | rarity42 = C | date42 = 8/31/2019 | flavor42 = ヤッホ～(^o^)／今日も、かわいいネ(＊^^＊)好きになってもいいかナ！？ﾅﾝﾁｬｯﾃ☆ ～瀬戸美夜子～ | artist42 = くれいお | set43 = WXK-D17 Black Alfou | setnum43 = WDK17-018 | rarity43 = ST | date43 = 10/26/2019 | flavor43 = 手札は最初に１度だけ引き直せるよ！ | artist43 = かざあな | set44 = WXK-P09 Dissemble | setnum44 = WXK09-103 | rarity44 = C | date44 = 10/26/2019 | flavor44 = You may include up to four copies of the same card in your main deck! 同じカードはメインデッキには４枚まで！ | artist44 = ときち | set45 = WXK-P10 Collision | setnum45 = WXK10-094 | rarity45 = C | date45 = 2/22/2020 | flavor45 = あまみゃ～にまっかせて～っ！～天宮こころ～ | artist45 = 村上ゆいち | chset1 = WXD-01 White Hope | chsetnum1 = WD01-016 | chrarity1 = ST | chdate1 = 1/10/2015 | chflavor1 = She envelops a LRIG like light. 她如光芒一般将分身环绕。 | chartist1 = hitoto* | chset2 = WXD-02 Red Ambition | chsetnum2 = WD02-016 | chrarity2 = ST | chdate2 = 1/10/2015 | chflavor2 = She envelops a LRIG like light. 她如光芒一般将分身环绕。 | chartist2 = hitoto* | chset3 = WXD-03 Blue Appli | chsetnum3 = WD03-016 | chrarity3 = ST | chdate3 = 1/10/2015 | chflavor3 = She envelops a LRIG like light. 她如光芒一般将分身环绕。 | chartist3 = hitoto* | chset4 = WXD-08 Black Will | chsetnum4 = WD08-017 | chrarity4 = ST | chdate4 = 9/18/2015 | chflavor4 = 连同文明也一起守护。 ~乌姆尔~ | chartist4 = pepo | chset5 = WXD-09 White Pray | chsetnum5 = WD09-016 | chrarity5 = ST | chdate5 = 10/23/2015 | chflavor5 = Please watch over the many stars. 被群星们注视着。 | chartist5 = hitoto* | chset6 = WXD-10 Red Hope | chsetnum6 = WD10-016 | chrarity6 = ST | chdate6 = 10/23/2015 | chflavor6 = Please bullets, don't jam. 希望子弹不会被卡住。 | chartist6 = hitoto* | chset7 = WX-07 Next Selector | chsetnum7 = WX06-084 | chrarity7 = C | chdate7 = 11/20/2015 | chflavor7 = The stronger the girl's wish, the more WIXOSS factors it needs to be granted. 少女的愿望越强烈， 实现所需的ＷＩＸＯＳＳ因子越多。 | chartist7 = ときち }}